Detective Emma! (SYOC)
by Lady Arceus
Summary: In the funny and lawless city of Urbam City, a new girl moves into town! She's determined to stop all of the seemily pointless crime in the city! This being Urbam City though, she'll make sure to have lot's of sexy fun! WARNING Lot's of lemons! OCS WANTED!
1. Chapter 1

**And here's the chapter story I'm doing! This'll be done in rotation with my other two! This is just a short intro, to set the scene of the area. Also, I've seen a lot of OC stories that just kinda… stop without reason. I am not one of those! (Yet) This'll be updated as much as I can do!**

Me, my sister, and my daddy were on a plane. We were heading to the best city in the whole world! Urbam City! The city was huge!

Of course we've studied it in schools. The city is huge and uses a lot of power. Its power plants use so much energy that the entire sky is covered in a pure black gas that let's no sunlight through at all. It's not toxic though. This also makes the city incredible hot! Like way hotter than a summer day normally. Also it's always night, so things have very different schedules than a normal place. This also makes the city a great place for crime. But we've been told the crime here is… strange. For instance, there's a whole gang here dedicated to stealing bananas, and only bananas. We also learned that the city is very… different, then some students started giggling and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because I skipped sex ed?

Oh I've never introduced myself, my name is Emma Parantree. I'm a junior in high school who used to live in the region of Unova for a while. Now we're moving to the Triplicix Region! Back in Unova there was a lot of crime over in Castelia City, and there were a lot cool detectives I'd stalk! From what I hear there is no one here stopping crime, so me and my sister Alice are going to change that! This I swear to Arceus! I have no idea why I'm still shouting in my head!

 **There, so that's just a quick introduction to the city. Now I will accept OCs, but here's the catch. I DON'T want any serious ones with huge backstories and stuff, I want funny characters! I don't mean outgoing, they can be all serious and shy and stuff too! Just make sure the characters aren't plot heavy! I don't want those! Also note that public sex is 100 percent allowed in this city!**

 **Also, I will be holding a small competion for a third character in the main group! This must be 18 or under and occupation must be school! Otherwise, OC away!**

 **General:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Full Physical Description: (Include Penis/boob size and that stuff too)

Occupation:

 **Clothing:**

Public Clothing: (The City is very hot! Remember that, nude it allowed)

Sleep Clothing:

Underwear:

Work Clothes: (Must fit occupation, like a school uniform they wear or a job thing)

Exercise Clothes:

Swim Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Gang Uniform: (Only if your OC is in one, the colors and style will determine your gang)

 **Sexy:**

Privacy: (Like how much they care)

Sexuality:

Preferred Age:

Sex Drive:

Is a pokephile:

 **Pokèmon Team Stuff:**

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Level:

Known Moves:

Fighting Style:

Sexual Preferences:


	2. Chapter 2

**AND… I'm doing this! Though there are no new OCs in it yet since I'm still deciding, but I figured I'd move this up a little bit while I am decided to keep you guys occupied for like two minutes.**

"Ugh, school already, we just got here!" My sister, Alice flopped on my bed still naked from the shower she just had, of course I was nude since I just woke up so I couldn't talk.

"I know! Hey, at least we can legally have sex here." I say.

"True… Hey, we haven't done anyone in days, want to?" Alice asked. I nodded.

Alice rolled over and placed her hand on my chest, locking eyes with me for a moment before bowing her head down and taking one of my nipples into her mouth. I moaned and watched my lustful little sister getting my nipple nice and wet with her hot, sticky saliva.

Alice knelt up, positioning herself over my body. She leant down and massaged my average tits, making me let out a whimper of pleasure. Alice's fingers traced around my nice nipples, occasionally flicking over them and giving me a big jolt of pleasure.

I felt as though I could have cum right then and there.

Alice positioned herself down lower, placing sloppy kisses all up and down my steaming hot torso. By this stage, my hips were bucking up towards Alice, and her pussy was so wet it had dripped all over my thighs, ass and legs. Alice, too, was slippery between her thighs, every movement making her big, swollen clit squish against her pussy lips and excite her even more.

Alice moved further down my body and was excited to finally find out what her juicy pussy tasted like.

"Are you ready, Emma?" she asked, smiling at me with raging lust in her eyes.

"Yes," I whimpered, "I've been on the edge for hours now, I need you to make me cum".

Hearing her sister say those words drove Alice wild, and she immediately buried her sweet little face into my cunt. I squealed, finally feeling another person touching her wet little pussy. Alice flattened her tongue and ran it up and down my dripping slit, and flicked my clit with her tongue, making me jolt with pleasure each time.

As Alice licked, sucked, spat, drooled and kissed her way around my hot little cunt, she felt her own pussy leaking all over the sheets. She had the sticky honey from her own pussy running down her legs, and her succulent little clit was absolutely pounding - she needed to cum so desperately or else she might go insane.

"I want to make you squeal." Alice yelled in a shrill voice as she knelt up. Her face was dripping with her sister's syrupy pussy nectar, and she leant forward and placed a big sloppy kiss on my mouth

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to pleasure us both at the same time", Said Alice in a whining, moaning voice, "I can't hold off for another second".

Alice shifted forward, pushed my legs apart nice and wide, and started grinding our steamy little cunts together. Me and Alice both let out long, interrupted moans.

Alice leant over, still grinding against my warm, velvety slit. She licked my neck and moaned "Emma, I want you to rub that sweet, sticky, hot little pearl against my slippery little pussy! Slide that little clit against my cunt, get that hot, sugary cream all over me. Cum on my juicy little pussy!"

Alice's words drove me wild, and her hips started bucking up and down, slamming even harder into my slit. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I squealed. Seeing me orgasm pushed Alice over the edge too - "Oh my god! Ahhhh! Oh my god baby, you're making me squirt!" Alice screamed, honey gushing from both our pussies and all over each other and the bed. As our orgasms slowly mellowed down, we continued to gently stroke our sloppy pussies together, juices gushing all over our legs and cunts. Both girls were panting and letting out helpless whimpering sounds. Alice eventually collapsed, landing her head between my tits, and onto my heaving chest.

"Well, guess it's time to get ready for school." Alice panted.

 **Tell me how you liked it!**

 **P.S. You guys submitted WAY too many males what do you expect me to do with a bunch of straight guys? Though the collection of unused OCs was shared with me, so if anyone here wants to help me pick one out for the story, please PM me. Of course you could always make a girl OC if you felt up to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well it seems people like this story! I guess I'll continue it. Do know that I am doing three other co-op stories at once now.**

 **Also I am kinda lazy today, but I did promise a chapter by now… so this might be a lazy chapter.**

So after saying goodbye to their father, then getting dressed, Emma and Alice made their way down a couple blocks to a tram station. On their way they saw four and a half groups of people have sex just out in the street. (The half came from a man getting blown by a woman, but the man didn't seem to notice)

Emma and Alice waited for their tram while talking about a cute guy they saw standing at the opposite side. Of course both wanted to talk to him, but didn't.

A bad smell of… something entered their nostrils. It was pretty bad, actually, extremely bad. A teen guy walked up to them and leaned against a wall. If you had to describe this guy with a pokèmon, you'd say skuntank due to his dyed purple and white hair and purple attire.

"Hey ladies, new around here?" He asked.

"Yes, we just moved in yesterday!" Alice said.

"What's that smell?" Emma wonder aloud.

"Oh, I had a nice morning session with Brynn. She smells kinda weird." The guy said.

"Who's Brynn?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Oh, I'll send her out. Brynn! Come out!" He said, throwing a pokeball in the air. A skuntank flew out.

"You had sex with a skuntank! Cool!" Alice said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. What do you think about it?" The guy asked Emma, showing he had a strange way of flirting.

Emma laughed, "Well I have no problems with having sex with pokèmon! But a Skuntank? Well that's a bit weird. You should think about showering afterwards!"

"I would, but Brynn doesn't like showers. And I can't shower alone, and then my Mom is usually out when I would shower."

"How about me?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. Oh yeah, I never introduced myself. My name's Finn" He said. "What are you two? I don't typically shout out the other's name during intercourse, but it's nice to know."

"I'm Emma, and this is my younger sister Alice."

"Nice to meet you both. So where are you heading?" Finn asked.

"We're on our way to Palkia University. You?" Emma asked.

"Same, I go there. First day and all. Though the first day hasn't even started and I already accomplished the goal I've failed for the past few years."

"What was that?" Alice showed curiosity.

Finn chuckled, "Making a friend besides Brynn." Emma and Alice just sort of stare in awkwardness. Luckily the tram pulled up. "Well, guess we better go now. Let's sit together." Finn said as he led the way in.

 **Ahhh, nice lazy chapter I wrote in like twenty minutes…. Yeah I better make this one up with another good one in a few days… how does Wednesday sound for all of you?**

 **Oh yeah, I have a poll of for this story, it is a kind of weird double poll though so read carefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Arceus: Hey guys! This is going to be another short chapter since I'm trying to keep up with my sister story. For those of you who do not know, there is a story called "The Golden Path to Pokephilia" on Princess Fluffybutt's account. It takes place at the same time as this one and will match up exactly chapter-wise. Since the other one had a short chapter this one will as well.**

"Here we are!" Finn said as he led Emma and Alice to a massive building. The building was pearl white with some pink trim, fitting its Palkia theme.

Emma looked in awe. "We're supposed to find our way around this place?"

"Yeah, it's a bit tricky sometimes, but I'm sure you'll manage." Finn took in a deep breath, "Ah the smell of learning! You know I can help you. What do you have first?"

Emma took out a phone and looked over her schedule, "I have gym, with Summer Ruskpeng first. Room 284."

Finn chuckled, "Same one as me. New teacher, heard she runs a bakery. Well you can just follow me. Bye now Alice!"

"Bye!" Alice said, giving Emma a big hug.

Finn led Emma through the school. It had a surprising large amount of fountains around it. It halls were shiny and pearls were built into the walls in various places.

Finally they arrived at the room. Well really it was a locker room to the side of a large gym. They walked in together to see their teacher. She was a rather young women, brown hair. They also saw a few other people.

It seemed one last person walked in the door, she had a similar look and hair to the teacher. "Mom?" She said.

The teacher grinned and said, "Hi sweetie! I got a job here to surprise you! This place is perfect!" Ms. Ruskpeng cleared her throat, "Alright everyone! Welcome to gym class! Here's how things work! Each class has their own team, and they compete to be the best in the school at various activities! So today you'll get to know your teammates, The Fuchsia Fornicators!"

The class giggled at the name, also it was easy to figure out they couldn't use the word 'fuckers' so that was the next best thing.

Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the last girl in who was the teacher's daughter. "Hi! I'm Layla!"

"Oh hi! I'm Emma! Nice to meet you Layla!" Emma said. As she smiled she couldn't help look down. Below Layla's skirt was a pretty big dick, a large condom hang down was filled with cum, a small amount seemed to be dripping from her cock. "Is that a…?"

"Yup! It's a penis! I got it recently! This morning in fact! But I can't really talk about that, I'm not sure if its confidential or not… but it works fine if you ever want to…try it out." As Layla said these last words she wiggled her hips, casing her condom to wiggle below her. Emma giggled at this.

Emma smiled and said, "That day may come sooner than you think hot stuff!"

Layla walked away by this point, almost as soon as she left a question was blurted to her, "What would you say the odds were that we both chose the same attire?" Emma turned to see a boy also wearing a trench coat like her, except his was undone and exposed bare chest. "I mean it is awfully hot in this city at all times, you would never except to see two people like this but here we are. Let us say that one out of every thousand people in this city wears a trench coat. Therefore the odds of one of these being of our age is one in ten thousand. So multiply these together and you get that the odds of us meeting were one in a hundred million."

Emma eyes widened, "Uh…?"

The boy shook his head, "Pardon me. My name is Ace. Is yours Emily?"

Emma gave a puzzled look, "It's Emma actually… how did?"

"Emily is a very common name. Therefore if you ever meet a girl and do not know their name, then guess Emily since you are most likely to be correct."

Emma looked slightly freaked out, "Nice to meet you Ace." She said, before walking away to the only other girl in the room she didn't know.

This girl notable showed a lot of skin, and a lot of it was tattooed. Her hair was in long pigtails, one side purple, the other red. She overheard the girl's conversation, "What do you think my burning flesh would smell like? Anything on fire has a very specific scent, and I want to know my own flesh…" Emma slowly walked away.

Emma accidently backed into the last person in class. "Sup babe?" He said. Emma turned to see a guy. Now notable this guy was hot, wavy shoulder length hair, trimmed beard going across his chin. He was shirtless at the moment.

"Babe?" Emma looked at him annoyingly.

He laughed, "Don't tell me you don't want to fuck me. What is your name, or should I just keep coming up with pickup lines?"

"Emma." Emma scoffed.

"Evan, nice to meet you. So, when and where?" Evan asked.

Now Emma liked sex as much as the next girl, but this guy too creep to the next level. Luckily for her the bell rang and she made a quick escape from this guy. Judging by the people she met, this was going to be one long year…

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Thanks for reading! Please check out our sister story on my account! It happens at the same time as this one, so you get a feel for what's happening on the other side of the law.**


End file.
